Perfection
by Magnetic Cheese
Summary: [Crack Ficcage] When Axel gets bored, he gets daring...sort of. Slip Demyx in there, and you're in for one heck of a game...


_This idea just..."popped" into my head when I was doing my Science homework. I don't know, maybe it's because I'm studying chemical reactions in science right now and how a match will 'pop' when put into a tube of carbon dioxide, maybe it's because I've only played the game once (read the story and by the end, hopefully that comment will make sense to you) in my life, or maybe it's because I just love writing the stupidest things..._

_I don't know. _

_**Diclaimer:** I don't own Square Enix or any of the Final Fantasy series, or Walt Disney._

_**Dedication:** I guess...this one's for you Chibi Chibi  
_

_Enjoy if you can._

_x)_

**

* * *

**

**_…Perfection_  
**_Mr.CuriosityBunny_

The World That Never Was…

A rather…bland and boring world. It was dark twenty-four seven and just plain sucked…in Axel's opinion anyways.

And the rooms provided for them were really no better. White walls, white ceilings, white carpeting, white beds…really, who knew that white could be such a depressing colour. Not to mention really boring as well…again, in Axel's opinion anyways.

So as you can see from the not-so-detailed…details from above, it wasn't hard for Axel to fall into a sense of deep and utter boredom. And when Axel gets bored…he gets audacious.

* * *

'_That's it, carefully now.'_

…_**6…**_

_'Only two more to go…'_

…_**5…**_

The red headed pyromaniac carefully wipped away the sweat that started to form on his brow with a gloved hand.

…_**4…**_

_'Right…there! It's in!'_

…_**3…**_

_'Just one more piece left now…'_

…_**2…**_

'_Slowly…almost got it…'_ His whole body started to shake severely, his brow scrunched together in intense determination.

…_**1**_

_'Right there—'_

"**AXEL**!"

The pyromaniac, quite started, jumped up from his position crouched on the floor in his room and screamed.

…_bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_…

_Pop_…

"…Goes perfection…fuck."

"…oooohh, what'cha playing there Axel?"

The older Organization member glared at the dirty blonde, wishing so much just to take his beloved sitar and beat him to a bloody pulp with it.

_'On second thought…'_

"Is that…is that _Perfection_?"

"…"

"…"

Axel kicked the flat blue and yellow three-dimensional plastic box under his bed slowly.

"…I didn't know you were into that—"

"Demyx."

"—Game, can I borrow it—"

"_Demyx_."

"—Please. I've never played it before in my life—"

"**_DEMYX_**!"

"—…Yeah?"

"Who the _hell_ said you could come into _my_ room?"

"…"

Demyx gulped, Axel glared.

"Out."

"But Axel—"

"_Now_."

Demyx pouted. "Fine."

Axel watched him with the most deadly glare he could muster as Demyx proceeded to make his way out of his room. As soon as Demyx had closed his door, Axel finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in and sat on the edge of his bed. He examined a yellow triangular piece that lay alone on his white carpet.

He glared.

It was the piece…

The _last_ piece he needed to finally win that damn, _stupid_ game.

And Demyx had to go and screw it up.

Axel continued to examine the triangular piece, seeming to be contemplating something. Finally, with a reluctant sigh, he reluctantly got up from his bed, walked reluctantly over to his door, and reluctantly opened his bedroom door, already knowing that Demyx was still there.

"_Kyah_!"

Demyx tumbled down to Axel's feet as soon as he opened the door, proving Axel correct…albeit reluctantly.

Demyx looked up at the pyromaniac and grinned rather guiltily. "…Hey Axel."

Axel looked down at the—in his opinion—sitar-playing moron with a grimace.

He opened his door further with a sigh.

'I know I'm gonna regret this…' 

"…Axel—"

"Best two out of three."

Demyx grinned brightly and with a gleeful yell of "your on!" he jumped up and ran into the room, his giggles most likely being heard all the way down the long, white hallway.

"I call the pretty looking pieces!"

Axel closed his door with a groan.

* * *

Well…maybe _audacious_ isn't the right word to describe him… 

**Fin.

* * *

_I hope none of you thought this was and Axel/Demyx fic...I just love the two characters._ **

_I'm actually a huge AkuRoku fan._

_Mr.CuriosityBunny_


End file.
